My Life As It Was
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Hermione is asked to write a memoir of her life for the Prophet, and against her better judgement, she does. From childhood, to wars, to marriage and children, Hermione tells it all in a special edition of the Daily Prophet.


_**Written for butterflygirly99 for winning a competition of mine**_

_**Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (1/5 eras)**_

_**Written for the Prompt Relay Challenge (Memoir)**_

_**Written for the Daily Prophet Article Competition**_

* * *

**My Life As It Was**

**_My Life As It Was: A Memoir by Hermione Granger_**

When I was first approached about writing for a special edition of the _Daily Prophet, _I admit, I wasn't overly enthused about the idea. As many of you may be aware, the media is something that has been a strong negative in my life since I was about fifteen; this paper being the main cause of the hardship. However, as I continued to think, the idea of writing was not as unappealing as it had first been. So here I am, writing about the last fifty years of my life to a paper that has caused a lot of heartache. It is odd, really, but I do have so much to tell, and it all begins with meeting Harry Potter on a train when I was eleven.

I had, of course, studied as much as I could about the wizarding world prior to meeting Harry Potter. I was born into a Muggle family and lived a fairly normal life up until that point. I had no siblings, but a mother and father who I adored greatly and enjoyed spending time with. It was when I was about seven did I realise I could do things others couldn't.

These were little, but they were noticeable, and it set me apart from the others around me. Some were even afraid. So when I found out about magic, I, nor my parents, were overly surprised. We had witnessed the concept of magic ourselves within me, so it wasn't as ridiculous as it might have sounded to some.

I studied hard and made sure I knew as much as I could so I would not be behind in what I knew. It was in this study that I learnt of Voldemort and his past. I knew there was a chance I would get to meet the famous Harry Potter, but I did not for the life of me ever contemplate the idea of him becoming one of the most important people in my life, or eventually, my brother-in-law.

I will admit – and Harry would agree with me – that he was not the big, strong, brave hero that everyone made him out to be at eleven-years-old. He was scrawny, he was underfed, and he was mostly terrified on that train journey where I met him. What probably helped him was that he had made a friend almost immediately, and those two boys would remain friends up until now.

I tried not to make a big deal that I had just met a wizarding celebrity. After all, I knew that it was not what Harry would have wanted. I introduced myself and that was it (well, in my mind, at least). As I left I could tell my introduction wasn't overly welcomed by the boys, but that was me when I was eleven. Looking back now and I see how irritating I might have been to them, which makes me even more thankful for their friendship over the following years.

I never thought that these two people who had come in to my life unexpectedly, would end up meaning so much to me. I had never expected that my life would be shared with theirs, that my family would be their family. At eleven, they were just two boys who were, in a way, rude, and didn't do their homework. I never knew then that I would come to love them both so dearly.

The first few years of Hogwarts were fun, engaging, and rather troublesome. I am not sure how much of the stories left Hogwarts, but it occurred so long ago I see no harm in sharing events that have stayed with me, even until now.

The first was searching for the Philosopher's Stone. I admit, I was – and still am – a stickler for rules, and I often blamed my sudden desire for rule breaking on Harry and Ron. Looking back, however, I was just a curious little girl, wanting to find out as much as I could about the wizarding world. I went through that trapdoor on my own accord; I defied fifty or so rules, because I wanted to, not because I was forced to. I never saw it in me until much later, but I definitely had a strong sense of curiosity in me which often got me into trouble at Hogwarts.

Second year, I tried to find out what was happening in the Chamber of Secrets, and found myself petrified. I do not remember much from that experience apart from feeling a cold chill run down my spine before I awoke to Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey standing before me and welcoming me back. That was a chilling experience, I admit, and I do not know how everyone came out of that alive, especially me. If I had not thought to take that mirror with me, I would not be writing this fifty years later.

Third year I helped to clear Sirius Black's name, and in fourth… well, let us just say that my fourth year at Hogwarts was not a pleasant time, Triwizard Tournament aside.

This was the year I truly felt my change from girl to woman. Feelings I had not noticed before were stirring up inside of me. I suppose you could say that this was the first year I began to notice boys. It was a confusing time, and something I now laugh at, but also appreciate. It was in this time that I discovered what I truly felt, and for whom, and what feelings were nothing but superficial due to the attention I was receiving. It was a growth I am glad I went through, but am also glad to have never experienced again.

The life of a teenager is not as simple as one might make it out to be. I am sure those of you who are reading this would agree.

My fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, as some may remember if you experienced similar hardships, were not simple. They were scary; many were frightened and left school. Times were different and the world as we knew it was changing. Voldemort had returned, yet the Ministry was refusing to recognise it. When it finally did, it was too late. It took multiple deaths of innocents for them to try to even act. How unfortunate ignorance can sometimes be. Those people did not need to die for something to be done. The first death should have been enough.

Out of everything I have accomplished in my life (becoming Head of the Magical Law department included) I feel that searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron for a year when I was just seventeen is the most rewarding. Not because I was being 'brave' or 'courageous' or how else the media liked to label it, but because I did something worthwhile. I stood up for what was right, and I brought evil to the forefront so it could be destroyed. Not me entirely, of course, but I was involved and I am truly proud of that.

Life after the war was a difficult time. We lost some who were dear to us, whilst those who survived were experiencing survivor's guilt. By this time I was extremely close to the Weasley family, and to see the pain they were going through in losing one of their own was heart-wrenching. I tried to act as a support to them as best I could, but it was a difficult time for everyone.

Harry, understandably, was going through a lot more than either of us could ever imagine. It was as if a weight that had been hanging over his shoulders for his whole life had finally disappeared. The first few months following the war, Harry withdrew into his own world. No one dared disturb that world, even if they wanted to. We were all going through our own pain; and despite trying to talk it through with one another we often found ourselves withdrawn into an overwhelming silence.

A year passed, however, and things slowly began to go back to normal. I would walk down Diagon Alley and hints of what it used to be were slowly beginning to show again. The shops were bustling again, children were staring wide-eyed into the Quidditch shop, admiring the latest broom model, and students were absent as they had returned to school.

I chose to return, too, despite being given the opportunity to go straight into the Ministry. The offer was to begin training with the Auror department, which Harry and Ron immediately took up.

I had other goals, though, and that certainly was not putting my life in danger again, or choosing to battle Dark magic as a life career. I, of course, supported my friend's choices, but that career path was not for me. And as I previously mentioned, that choice resulted in my becoming the Head of the Magical Law department. I was very happy there, and remain happy there.

During this time, as the media so widely publicised, I did begin to date Ron Weasley. Some suggested it was a post-war fling, that we needed one another's comfort to deal with what had happened. This was not true, and those close to us knew that. We look back now at how we danced around each other, around our feelings for so long. It was a long time coming. Yes, being in the forefront of death and not knowing what tomorrow would bring did bring us closer together, but it was not the deciding factor. It was simply the little push we needed to start something up.

Of my marriage, we have – like any couple – had our differences. We have gotten into arguments, we have disagreed with one another over silly little things when the pressure of life has gotten to us. Those little things are nothing compared to the life we have shared together since we were eighteen. We had and raised two beautiful children who are now very successful in life.

Our dear Rosie is working as a Healer at the Ministry. Against her father's wishes, Rose's one desire was to be an Auror-Healer, a career that she helped to create. Now, it is a bustling industry and something that many Hogwarts leavers strive to achieve. Rosie is running the training courses and helping to develop those into becoming people we need.

Our son, Hugo, always had an exceptional talent for Charms. It was only natural that that would be the career path he followed. As a boy I remember his love for creating spells and using them on his sister. His first job was Charms professor at Hogwarts, but after a few years he left, claiming that he could not handle the pressure of the students not being able to master the simplest of spells.

Now, as many of you may be aware, he is editor of the _Standard Book of Spells _series, adding and updating frequently, based on any research that he and his team come by over the years.

Ron and I are both very proud of the people they have become, and we could not have asked for two better children to bless our lives. We did our part with raising them, and now it is their turn to do the same with their own families. We have three little grandchildren – Hailey, Ezi and Mila – and they bless our lives now that we are older.

Hailey will be starting her first year at Hogwarts this coming September, while her brother Ezi, and cousin Mila, wait impatiently to join her. They all want to be in Gryffindor, but we would be proud of them no matter what.

It is incredible to think where I started and where I have since finished. And while I say finish, I certainly do not intend to stop anytime soon. Perhaps in a few years I will join my husband in retirement so that we can spend the rest of our lives together and enjoy the company of our family on a day-to-day basis. For now, however, I will continue with the Ministry and continue putting in my best effort for as long as I can.

Since my childhood, many people have passed on and left our lives. These were sad, and left holes in our hearts. Not a day goes by where I do not think about my parents, or Ron's parents, or his two elder brothers who have also left us. I miss them all dearly.

A lot has changed since I was a child, and in my eyes, it has been for the better. The freedom and the innocence that was lost to my generation, I saw in my own children, and now my grandchildren. They have no need to fear evil, or worry what might happen to them. They know they are loved, and they are able to live in happiness and without the fear that I felt.

I write this to those of you who study the Second Battle at Hogwarts, or those of you who have studied it in the past. A time is coming where those who lived through such an ordeal will no longer be here to tell the story. So I write this memoir as a recollection of that time, and of what has become of me since. Know that not all that is evil will die, but good will always conquer, for with good comes love.

And love is the greatest conqueror of them all.

* * *

_**I'm very happy with how this turned out. I kinda really got into Hermione's head here, which I am surprised at. I really hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much!  
**_


End file.
